master of getsuga and tenshou
by Black Wolf309
Summary: OK first fic Naruto gets Zangetsu to become a master of getsuga and two worlds collide pareing undesided M for violence language and lemons DEATH TO YOWI (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first fic please don't flame NO THIS IS NO YOWI my gramer sucks so ill do my best this is a Naruto/Bleach so hear we go

I do not own bleach and or naruto

Biju talking: "**are you dead yet?"**

humantalking: "not till I kill you first"

human thinking:_ "wow he's strong"_

biju thinking: "_**wow he's retarded"**_

yoki chakra with jinchuriki: _" _just die please"

* * *

Kempachi stared down at the village of konoha with a hard gaze his bells chiming in the wind wile he doesn't budge an inch. a gust of wind passed him and he knew somewhere in that place was a boy who could become the ultimate killer.

That boy was his best friends son '_come on minato you cant be dead you idiot...you promised me a duel. Now the one who killed you is sealed in that stomach of your child god kushina would kill me if I just ripped his gut out...I could always join that akatsuke group. they did offer me a good passion...im going to look for minato one last time' _he thought before charging forward.

he landed on the hokage monument and looked across the village. He sighed when he saw no one with blond hair so he went to the red light district to find a fight. so he flipped off the building leaving a small crater where he landed and one pissed off secretary. so he continued his walk.

"GET THAT DEMON" the villagers roared throe the streets of konoha. Kempachi turned his head with a small chime in the way '_demon huh cant wait to meet him...'_ then he saw something blur past him at high speeds and smiled madly at this new contest.

_ 'I'm not a __demon why do they do this what have I done to them'_ a young boy thought wile running strait and turned quick hoping they wouldn't notice" we got you now demon where u going now" screamed a female in the crowed but was kicked down with a rather large foot.

the boy looked up in confusion and saw a tall man with a rather worn katana resting on his shoulder he looked like he just got done massacring an entire town but he couldn't stop staring at his bells in his hair

'S_o where's this demon I herd about all I see is a kid with spikey...blond..._' thought a man with an eye patch and bells in his hair. Naruto got a little worried when the man grew a wicked smile then a man ran in front of him

"Kenpachi-sama this is the demon who killed..." he was cut off when kempachi plugged his sword in his chest and shot it up. blood and brain juice shot from the down man and the crowed ran in fear but naruto was to scared to move.

never before had he felt such power then the newly named kempachi screamed "MINATO NAMIKAZE I FINALY FOUND YOU NOW LETS SEE JUST HOW POWERFUL THE YELLOW FLASH REALLY IS"

wile charging with his blade drawn. He drove the hilt of his sword into the side of the boys head and there was a sickening crack. kempachi saw him fall to the ground and was greatly confused by the fact he didn't doge or block.

-narutos mind scape-

" _where am I? am I...dead? __finally I am at peace... WHY AM I IN A SWER!?"_ thought a very confused naruto. he stood up and noticed the place was huge and smelled like crap.

He went throe the aria until he heard a deep growl he saw big bars and paper covering it he looked and saw I gigantic nine tailed fox with abnormally large teeth and pearceing red eyes

" So your kami... why do u look like a retarded fox who smells like crap?" naruto thought out loud. kyubi was furious never before had he been insulted in such a manor "**HOW DARE YOU I AM THE GREAT ****KYUBI NO KITSUNE NOT A RETARDED FOX**** AND UR THIS IS YOURE MINDSCAPE DUMB ASS!**"

-outside mindscape-

"Oh shit I swear if that was naruto kushina will open the gates of hell to kick my ass" spoke a fearful kempachi but started to notice red chakra form around the boy his hare went more wiled his fangs grew and claws replaced his finger nails.

in a blur of speed the boy slashed kempachi across his chest and kicked him throe the building. "ILL DISTROY YOU" the boy growled with three tails of yoki kempachi ran out of the building and tore the eye patch off his right eye.

reatsue shot from everywhere "HAHAHAHA FINALY LETS HAVE SOME FUN" he yelled a dog weasel masked anbu appeared along with a very angry sandaname hokage.

"KEMPACHI ZARAKI IF U WISH TO FIGHT FIGHT THESE TWO THEY ARE THE ELEAT OF THIS VILLAGE NOW GOTO TRAINING GROUND 44!" yelled a clearly furious Heruzen

Saritobi. dog sighed wile weasel did the famous uchiha hn and shunshind away. "HOLLY CRAP YOU HAVE YOURE OWN BYAKUYA" he yelled and put back his eyepach and ran after him.

Heruzen looked to dog " stay I need you to take naruto-kun to the hostpittle I think he's calmed down" as they both stared down at the calmed down and unconscious naruto sadly.

' I'm so sorry Naruto-kun _I should have been hear_' they both thought before kakashi took naruto and shun shined to the hostpittle

training ground 44 (€aka forest of death)

Weasel charged at kempachi with his katana shining in the light at full speed sharingan spinning. Kempachi clashed with his own and shattered weasels so weasel substituted with a flock of ravens and grabbed his explosive kunai and threw them all at kempachi.

He didn't evain try to doge and took the shot head on leaving a loud explosion itachi glared when there was not even a scratch on him and at that moment dog showed up so weasel charged from the front wile dog snuck from behind charging his chidori.

Itachi pulled his other katana out to stab kempachi grabbed weasel's katana and threw him at dog who's chidori pierced weasels chest. dog stared wide eyed and thought '_No...did I...kill another friend?'_

Then weasel turned into a hundred crows. "Well I guse this shows I shouldn't ditch anbu anymore" came a monotonous voice. Kempachi turned to look and he saw a man with raven black hair mated down and into a low pony tail wherein a high navy-blue uchiha shirt and pants with a three tomo sharingan spinning wildly.

"I-it-itachi you're alive? Thank kame I thought I killed you a minute there old friend and I guse we don't need these anymore." as dog pulled his mask down revealing a masked kakashi.

"Wow you take one mask off and you have an other on...just...no comment." kempachi said then grew a grin '_so I got the uchiha prodigy and kakashi the copycat ninja this will be fun' _kempachi reached for his eyepach and griped it firmly and pulled with a loud explosion and burst of wind

" HAHAHAHAHA! COME ON SHOW ME YOURE POWER THIS WILL BE THE THIRD BEST FIGHT I HAVE EVER FOUGHT!" screamed a clearly exited kempachi with gold reiatsu streaming from his body.

Kakashi was starring at itachi the whole time wile itachi had done one thing he has never done before...He pissed himself..."WHAT ARE YOU? NO I AM THE UCHIHA PRODIDGY I WILL NOT BE OUT DON MEET MY SUSANO!" (an: ya itachi has an arrogant thing until the uchiha massacre in this fic but he is like a brother to naruto)

a red skeleton engulfed itachi wile his eyes went mangekyo. Kempachi slammed his sword down on susano shield and it cracked '_impossible susano is impenetrable!' _itachi jumped back releasing from the susano.

" hey itachi think you can use tsukyome (yes itachi will start with all mangekyo abilities and shisui is dead) on kempachi wile I charge my rikiri and when im done I need you to use amaterasu I know what your thinking but I know he will survive after all he defeated uzu in a single night" itachi only nodded in confirmation.

'_hmm I wonder if I should get takeout for yachiru on my way home and I should get some candy to shed be pretty pissed if I didn't and I need those herbs for unahana-chan...HOLLY SHIT WHERE DID THESE BIRDS COME FROM' _

"welcome to the world of tsukyome you will be hear for the next 72 hours an my torture dummy" spoke the ever bas ass itachi.

s shadow covered kempachi's eyes "Stupid am I? ILL SHOW YOU STUPID!" he yelled as gold reiatsu shot from him completely obliterating tsukyome. Kakashi watched as itachi collapsed and turned a fearful look to kempachi.

"RIKIRI" he yelled as he charged forward and hit his chest but didn't pierce. "do you know why you cant cut me?" " AMATERASUE" yelled a newly concuss itachi.

"You...how dare you... first you call me dummy then you interrupted me with this shit? well there's one thing I have to say" " scatter senbonzakura" spoke a new man. "WHAT THE...BYAKUYA NOW LET FIGHT" he said. 'What_ are these people they have insane amounts of chakra this shouldn't be happening'_

_ "_As much as id like to kill you we have a boy rember Sensō no kage-dono (it means war kage) " ha now you have to respect me byakuya-teme or should I say Sakura no kage-teme? (cherry blossom shadow)"

kempachi turned to his victim's but they where long gone he gave a disappointed sigh "well fine lets go see the brat" he spoke as he put the eyepach on.

* * *

AN: ok so first chapter and I need ideas for narutos pairing not sakura cause I got something special planed for her MWAHAHAHA

* * *

Some where else in konoha

-shivers- '_why do I feel like I should never scream about the greatness of sasuke-kun' a sakura haruno wandered_

* * *

AN: ok ya and no ino or henata henata will be taken by komo so the choices are hana inuzuka tsume inuzuka mikato uchiha temari korounie anko possible anko samui fu yugao yugato so the list is big but still not oriheme or rukia they got someone hehehehe hmm maby youroichi idk but its my first fic so no harm :'( but there will be lemons B-) OK im thinking yoroichi if you don't like tell me so I gtg

BlackWolf


	2. Chapter 2

yo im back I got more readers XD hmm that's very interesting idea DARK LORD PAIN hmm ill have to give some thought to that but without further adue MASTERS OF WAR CH 2

I do not own bleach and or naruto

Biju talking: "**are you dead yet?"**

human talking: "not till I kill you first"

human thinking:_ "wow she's strong"_

biju thinking: "_**wow he's retarded"**_

yoki chakra with jinchuriki: _" _just die please"

* * *

-mindscape-

"Ok so let me get this strait this is not heaven or hell but is in fact my mindscape and you are not kami or the shinigami but your the actual kyubi that attacked 8 years ago?" spoke a confused blond boy. Throe the gigantic bars a kyubi smirked that it finally got throe that thick head of his.

"I call bull shit no way this could happen the kyubi is way to powerful to seal and you smell like ass and you still look retarded with those teeth. do you have a human form or what?"

the kyubi dropped its head in defeat thinking nothing could get throe to the blond idiot but reluctantly decided to transform. there was a blinding light that caused naruto to wince and cover his eyes.

when it was done he saw a women with d cup breasts and an hourglass figure that most girls would die for. she had long red hair with black tips on the end that went down to the lower part of her back. the side bangs just barley covering her tits and whisker marks on her cheeks.

Naruto passed out on the spot from imaginary blood loss being a rather intelligent for an 8 year old and knowledgeable in more things than he acted. "**Get up now. I know your faking it and to prove im the kyubi look at my tails as for the mindscape try any jitsu"** spoke kyubi.

Naruto got up slowly and formed a rasangan in his left hand and a hariaishin kunai in his right. He grimaced at this new revelation and looked apologetic towards kyubi

" I am terribly sorry for my idiotic behavior kyubi-sama I beg of you please take me on as you're disciple so I can take down the one who took henata-chan away from the leaf." said a very determined Naruto.

Kyubi for her part grimaced at the sama suffix she was never one for the honorifics. she then contemplated how to answer because there where no techniques she could teach a human she only knew fox techniques.

"**sorry naruto-kun but I can only teach a fox not a human but there is one way I can I would have to put more yoki in than usual but you need to make a contract if you give me some of your senses then I will just sight smell hear and touch and that's and cut the sama crap just tear about a fingernails with of the seal not the whole thing but you will age by 10 years in the proses and my knowledge will seep into you so do it when you are completely alone got it kit?"**

Naruto nodded at kyubi in thanks and immediately tore a part of the seal. Kyubi looked shocked when Naruto just tore it with no second thought now he was on the ground in crippling pain when kyubi threw a worried look towards the boy "its ok kyubi-chan iv been throe a whole lot worse than this"

-flashback no jutsu 3 years ago-

gasping for breath was naruto cut up bruised and beaten crying and begging the villagers to please stop witch pissed them off more. one of the shinobi population grabbed a kunai and tore the boys stomach open.

an aberame lest himself known by letting bugs infest throe the spot and to make matters worse the wond healed wile his stomach aced and bugs where eating him away from the inside.

searing pain was all naruto knew at the time and when the others finally left there was one left by the name of henata hyuga. she immediately ran out and to get help and naruto blacked out from the pain

when he woke up he was in a cot. he started to look around he was in a white room with an iv in his arm. he tried to sit up and one of the stiches came undone.. he screamed out in pain when the nurse came in.

"Oh good your up. Now get out of my hostpittle." she said but when he made no movement she tore the iv from his arm and tossed him out the window. (it was on the first floor ik poor naruto) he lay there with glass embedded in him and started crying as he lye's there.

-normal time in mindscape-

'_**how can this kit go thrue so much? hes no demon they are... I should have finished**_** them..."** she thought watching Narutos transformation into a demon highbred.

"**Naruto-kun I will train you hear when im done no time will have passed outside and you will have 5 of my tails but it will not be complete until you have all 9" **spoke the kyubi with a firm tone naruto gave a nod in confirmation then imeadiotly naruto fell to the ground from the intence waght.

"**Naruto-kun I will tell you the truth of what happened to your parents. You will be hear for 10 years I will alter your body outside so you will be ready to use it to its full extent when where done...Now...WELCOME TO HELL!"**

-outside mindscape-

in the hostpittle room was byakuya kempachi Heruzen itachi and kakashi waiting for the yung Naruto to wake up. wile itachi and byakuya where doing calligraphy together and kempachi taking a nap by the window Heruzen and kakashi where having similar thoughts '_minato-kun/sensei I have failed you...' _

kakashi took a glance towards byakuya and itachi and silently agreed with kempachi's statement on similarity. wile Heruzen was going frantic on narutos health. everyone was silent when -CRASH-

"KEN-CHAN I FOUND YOU DO YOU HAVE CANDY HEAR IM SOOOOO BORD NOW wait your not ken-chan who are you" spoke a little 4 year old girl from the top of kakashi's gravity defying hair.

kakashi was confused beyond belief that such a young girl could go at such speeds that would rival that of the yellow flash then pails when kempachi woke up staring at him or the girl he didn't know.

then kempachi held out his hand and in it was a lollypop "YAYY THANK YOU KEN-CHAN" the girl screamed reminding kakashi of a certain green beast. "yachiru-san why don't you try this" said byakuya holding out a weird blob shaped chocolate bar.

Yachiru frowned and said " No thanks byakuya-kun" and ran back out the window.

they all sighed then an enormous amount of demonic chakra started pouring out of Naruto and engulfed him in a black sphere. itachi had a katana out and kakashi had a chidori ready but kempachi was just smiling wickedly .

byakuya didn't seem to notice and Heruzen was having a mental breakdown. then the orb slowly decapitated. and in it was an older looking naruto. his whisker marks where more define and hair was wild and unruly.

he had an athletic build and 5 red tails with black tips he had claws on each hand. he looked more beast than man. it was at that moment byakuya spoke "I am sorry I train man not beast" and flash stepped out of the room.

leaving a bewildered Heruzen, itachi, and kakashi not knowing what happened as they felt no chakra from the technique.

kempachi just stared at naruto smiling "you look like your daddy kid" Naruto stared at the brute of a man questioning but kempachi sat up and shook his head and told him to go first in witch Naruto simply nodded and told him about kyubi-chan.

to say the least they where worried the fact he was trained by a tailed beast is frightening alone. Naruto made a few hand sighs and summand a small 4 tailed red fox witch curled up on his shoulder and stared at kempachi.

"Now I think its your turn to tell me how you know my father" he spoke in a demanding voice with cold hard red eyes. Heruzen was about to interject when itachi stopped him and shook his head and Heruzen looked down in shame. "well it all started when"

-flashback no jutsu-

"TO THE FRONT ITS THE YELLOW FLASH KEMPACHI YOUR UP" a iawa jonin yelled throe the grope of tents but stopped when he noticed all the men where dead and there was kempachi not a single scratch on him with blood dripping from his blade.

he turned his one eye to the man who yelled at him previously with a board expression but before he could charge or comment there was a yellow flash and red blur and the man was in chunks the red blur charged to hit kempachi.

He grabbed the blade before it could hit and threw it in the air and dogged a rasangan amid for his heart then he went to kick the blond man in a white robe but he disappeared in a yellow flash before the attack could hit.

kempachi looked behind him and saw a tall blond haired man holding a red haired women ( you all know what minato and kushina look like so I wont describe them.)

"So your konoha yellow flash and red death...hmm...LETS HAVE SOME FUN AND SEE IF THAT UZUMAKI IS LIKE THE OTHERS I SLOUGHTERD AT UZU" kempachi rowrd tearing his eyepach off (in this fic kempachi will know how to doge and block wile keeping his usual style).

Gold reatsue poured out of kempachi. Kushina screamed and charged with Chimamire no ha and did an upward slash but kempachi pared it off with his blade and was about to kill her when she jumped back and threw twenty explosive kunai at him when they exploded kushina relaxed a bit.

But that was a big mistake throe the ruble she saw kempachi charging at her. '_holly shit he's fast.'_ where her last thoughts before minato herashined them both away into a forest clearing and knocked her out.

he looked down with a sad look as it started raining_ 'im sorry kushina but I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you to'_ then he teleported to the valley of the end to wait for kempachi ' _now __where is he...THERE!'_ where the thoughts of minato before he jumped away.

-BOOM- there was a crater where hashiramas head used to be and in place was a very happy kempachi. minato flashed fowrd with the red katana and poured his chakra into it and cut upward as kempachi put his spiritual pressure into his blade and swung downward.

an explosion with chakra and gold reatsue wad all over the place destroying anything and everything in site. minato jumped back in fear of destroying more of the sacred sight so he lessened the raw chakra and begun using wind style he ran with the red blade and side stepped kempachi's thrust and cut his arm open.

blood splatters onto minato's eyes and kempachi grabbed minato by the throat and threw him into the waterfall minato fell to one knee. '_im all out of chakra...how dose kushina-chan use so much...I barley scratched him...only one thing to try" _

minato started to swirl a rasangan and flashed under kempachi delivering a kick hurling the large brute of a man up.

minato threw his herashin kunai up but kempachi caught it and minato came face to face to whet he thought was the shinigami. kempachi slammed minato in the head and minato thrust his rasangan forward tearing a hole in kempachi's stomach.

minato was falling down at incredible speeds wile kempachi was being hurled throe the trees in the forest. minato got up slowly and jumped on what was left of hashiramas head and kempachi came running throe the forest.

his hair was down and sticks and cuts and holes where impaled throe out his body. minato's arms and choler was broken but he had to manage. he formed a rasangan with what little chakra he had left around Chimamire no ha and formed a red rasangan blade.

kempachi stared in shock as minato herashin to him and stabbed the blade throe kempachi's chest.

(imagine the rasenshureken blowing up with red lightning)minato looked up and saw Chimamire no ha was completely shattered and cuts littered kempachi but he looked unfazed.

"Your strong namikaze-san u have my respect. grow strong and until then don't die till I kill you" spoke kempachi before both passed out.

-Normal Time-

"and that's how I met your father." spoke kempachi. Everyone stared in shock except itachi and kakashi who just turned a page in his book. then they noticed a man with snot white hair and red lines running down his face like tears.

"so that's what happened to minato-kun at that place. he wouldn't tell anyone what happened at the valley of the end. Not even kushina knew the whole story... oh man did minato get an ear full from her. That was awesome."

the man went from smiling brightly to smiling sadly vary quick. "who's this old pervert?" asked naruto who was also wandering why so many people where in his room when he just woke up.

"damn gaki im not a pervert" said the man shaking his head " IM A SUPER PERVERT!"he exclaimed proudly looking around the room till he spotted naruto. "well gaki I was hear to check up on you but now seeing as you have been kyubifide. judging by your tails. ill need to check on your seal. so if you please."

naruto shrugged and tore the small shirt off by flexing his mussels. but what surprised them the most was that the seal was gone. then all eyes turned to the small 4 tailed fox.

"**So you all finally figured it out? took yall long enough."** the fox spoke hoping down off Narutos shoulder and growing bigger (imagine the grown akamaru size). The fox sat down with its tails moving around happily.

"**Well I guse its time we talk eh naru-kun?" **kyubi asked. Naruto simply nodded and spoke "Can we do this in the hokages office in silence...There's a lot we need to discuss" Heruzen nodded and they all left.

-Hokage office-

"now we need to wait for kempachi and kakashi...what has happened." spoke a board jariya. Naruto nodded and asked his jiji to check the ball seeing thing. both watched closely for kempachi since they knew where kakashi was.

-kempachi POV-

"Damn where am I now" spoke kempachi as he looked around. All kempachi could see was mountains then some weird kid with sunglasses and white hair came up.( I suck at rap and by now you can guse who this is if not you suck more than me :-P )

"Yo who you be im the rapping killer bee. my Rhymes be multiplying but lucky you not be diein...FO SHOW!" then he abruptly stopped when a female women with long blond hair in a purple outfit with blue silted eyes punched him in the face.

The now known killer bee was on the ground mumbling about people hating his rhymes. "Hey sorry my partner is an idiot. Im Yugito Nii that's killer bee" then she stopped talking and Bee started laughing.

"so little miss two got some rimes be sublime. welcome to komo better not be homo" spoke Bee wile yugito was in fettle passion crying. kempachi's sweat dropped when he thought he herd the sandaname and jariya scream.

"I wander who that is be right back I gat to take a wiz" spoke bee kempachi looked to yugito who was glairing at kempachi "what is it girl I cant be hear all day I need to get to the hokage mention?"

kempachi spoke. yugito grew a confused look then it hardened "if your looking for the hokage then why are in komo? are you a spy?" yugito spoke as her claws extended.

kempachi shrugged and responded with "I was there five minutes ago and if I wanted komo destroyed id do it personally I am the Sensō kage do you really think you can take me"

kempachi released a little KI and then they herd bee say " come on I just went now im all bent. yugito don't threaten unless we be betten. so I need to take you to bro with this hoe." he said pointing towards yugito who was furious with blue flames coming from her skin.

kempachi grabbed his new funny toy (Killer Bee) and ran like hell with bee telling him to go faster wile kempachi's grin grew when he noticed Byakuya siting in a tree sleeping and did a substitution with him as Byakuya got tackled by an angry Yugito.

As for byakuya he was trying to figure out why this women was trying to kill him

-konaha-

"HOW THE FUCK IS HE IN KOMO ITS BEEN FIVE MINUTES!" screamed a thoroughly confused jayria. "Well I guse we can talk without him now I wand my inheritance and I know that you did jiji-teme" Heruzen and jayria winced.

* * *

AN: ok 2nd chapter in 2 days im proud with myself and the more who veaw and reveaw and follow the longer the chapter...why do I feal I sighned my death warrant? well see you guys next time and someone pm me with ideas who knows I might put it in and make it better

BlackWolf


	3. Chapter 3

ok a lot more veaws but no coments :-( I have one follower so that's cool so umm 3000 words should be good

I do not own bleach and or naruto

Biju talking: "**are you dead yet?"**

human talking: "not till I kill you first"

human thinking:_ "wow she's strong"_

biju thinking: "_**wow he's retarded"**_

yoki chakra with jinchuriki: _" _just die please"

* * *

-Hokage mansion-

"I know my parents are alive and YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLE THERE MEMORIES!" Naruto was so angry his yoki was coming out of his skin then Kyubi shrank and jumped to his shoulder and said

"**Its ok naru-kun. Calm down. There not worth it we have bigger fish to fry and the goal to find your parents. That kempachi guy will help judging by his story.". **The yoki started to slowly retract back into his skin and he looked down in sorrow.

then the sandaname spoke "Im so sorry but we had to do it...Minato and Kushina where becoming too powerful and where going to be a threat t the village. I know there location and will tell you but you must make Jonin of this village first"

he said with a dead serous expression and jayria threw his red vest at Naruto for him to put on. Naruto put it on begrudgingly and jayria threw some keys and a scroll "that's the keys and map to the Namikaze compound...The academe starts tomorrow you need a genjitsu placed on you. Ill notify the teachers not to dispel it"

Naruto nodded and left the building to go into his compound with a pissed off expression '_I cant believe it. I trusted that man with my life then I find this out! how could he!'_ Naruto spoke then noticed the fearful looks he was getting and calmed down quickly.

"So this is where they lived?" Spoke Naruto in aww. The gates where high with red swirls at the bottom and the gate was rather large but when he walked past the gate he almost passed out . There was the most beautiful garden he has ever seen and a small pond with foxes laying in a grassy field.

He turned to the house and it even riveld that of the dyamo. He thought he could create his own village hear the roof tiles where blue wile the floorboards where red the walls where filled with strange markings.

Kyubi jumped off his shoulder and ran into the field like it was heaven. Naruto smirked at her antics but then started to go into his rather large compound. He summand 12 foxes to explore the compound wile he went it search for the library.

"DAMN IV BEEN SEARCHING FOR HOURES!" spoke a clearly annoyed naruto. he began to wander how his father and mother got around the place when it hit him '_Herashin of corse. How could I not think of that...now lets see...DAMN I FORGOT IM NOT IN MY MINDSCAPE!'_

Naruto sighed hevily and started looking for kyubi but thankfully it didn't take long. "**Naru-kun its getting late I think its time for bed" **(AN:in this fic kyubi will be like a motherly figure that kickes Narutos ass occasionaly) spoke kyubi in her humenish form.

Naruto was to say a bit disappointed he couldn't find the library but he decided if was for the best. He called his foxes back and asked for the master bedroom and the white one turned around and Naruto and Kyubi followed.

-Komo-

"Hnn...So you got lost on your way to the hokages office and some how you managed to wind up in komo?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow. Bee and Yugito where arguing about rap and byakuya's sweat dropped. "Pretty much now do you know how to get back or..."

kempachi was interrupted when Bee started to rap evain louder "YOU SEE ITS ME THE RAPPIN KILLER BEE. I WIN THIS IS FIN NOW MEET THE HEBACHI SOON YOUL BE KISSIN HIS FEET" raped killer bee and he started to grow into an 8 tailed octopus ox.

"I win miss two now give me some fin. he said raising his tentacle to Yugito who cut it off with a kunai. Bee yelled and went back to his normal form sucking his finger when they herd "LARIAT" and a man covered in his famous lightning armor showed up strangling Bee.

"BEEWHERETHEFUCKWHEREYOUIMGOINGTOKILLYOU!" the rikage A said fast "wow bro you need to slowdown and take the lowdown" raped killer bee. A punched bee on the top of his head leaving the poor rapper unconscious.

"thanks for taking care of my brother...KEMPACHI IS THAT YOU!" A said loudly kempachi swung his sword and A swung a lightning kunai and the two blades clashed. A and Kempachi smirked.

"For an old man your knife is still sharp as ever I see" kempachi said grinning madly. A smirked and said "Who you calling old you where around in the era of the rikudou sennin." Kempachi laughed and the two started walking off leavening a very confused yugito, and a sleeping Byakuya.

-morning with Naruto-

Naruto groaned when the sun hit his eyes. he sighed as he climbed out of bed and looked around the room. on the wall was the shaderd peace's of Chimamire no ha. on the other wall was a weapon rack but instead of weapons there where scrolls.

Naruto put up an unbreakable genjutsu around himself to look like a child. A fox came in waiting for something '_hmm I think these foxes are hear to guide the people in the mansion...if im correct then...'_

Naruto called to the fox saying "Bring me to the room of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" the fox nodded and started walking away and naruto shortly following.

They stopped when they came to a room with Naruto put on the door. The fox stared at its new master as he slowly reached for the handle but before he could open it kyubi started calling him from outside "Coming Kyu-chan." Naruto called out as he shunshind to where he felt her presence.

Kyubi stared at naruto in his pajamas wile he just realized he had no cloths that could fit him. Then a very tired looking kakashi hatake showed up "Naruto who is this?" he asked. Naruto sinkers as Kyubi grumbled

"Why do you ask you think she's hot or something?" naruto said and kakashi replied in a tone that would rival Itachi's "or something" then Kyubi grew a tick mark and burst into flames throe a fire shunshind.

"Wow must be some shinobi. Tell me Naruto who is she?. kakashi asked with mild interest. naruto grew his prankster smirk and said "Ill tell you if you go on a date with her. You see she may not act it but she is pretty lonely."

naruto looked to the ground as if considering something and kakashi sighed and relented "fine ill do it now what's her name" naruto just laughed at what kakashi agreed to.

"Wow I did not see this happening so easily. Oh well ill tell you...Her name...Is... Kyubi!" Naruto spoke with the biggest of grins. kakashi pails when he herd this and started trembling

"You better treat her right or you will have two angry demons trying to kill you and by the way if you where at the meeting last night you would have learned that kaa-san and toe-san are alive" naruto spoke with a dead pin expression and kakashi's eyes widened at this revelation and started to think he should be on time more.

"wow...just wow...umm...Ok so I need to get you clothes and equipment for the academe so lets go." stated kakashi already headed out the gate. naruto followed him with a troubled expression and spoke

"Hey kakashi you knew my parents better than most...what where they like?" kakashi stopped and gave Naruto an eye smile and said

"well minato was a very laidback and friendly guy who hated violence. I know what your thinking...Honestly it evain surprised me that the only SS rank with a flee on sight at the time hated fighting...still he was a great person...He kind of was like the father I never knew...Now as for kushina... She was kind and gentle...BUT PISS HER OFF YOU BETTER PRAY TO KAME HE WILL SAVE YOU PERSONALY!" kakashi said with a terrified look in his eyes.

Naruto laughed as that was the same thing Kyubi said about her. "You know Kakashi-san your not that bad. I think im going to like you. just don't betray my trust or there will be hell to pay." naruto said with a look that would rival fugaku uchiha glare.

'_Holly shit he's just like his mother and father'_ kakashi continued to the ninja store and the rest of the way was rather quiet until they walked in "Hold on be there in a minute"spoke a female voice kakashi leaned againced a wall and pulled out his favorite orange book and giggled like a schoolgirl dating the hottest guy there.

"So what do you need." Naruto turned and saw a women in a Chinese dress with to buns. "umm hey I need four pare of black shinobi cloths and 45 kunai and shuriken and maybe a katana"

Naruto started looking at the sections of katanas till he saw a black blade "You have a nice eye that's tensa Zangetsu they say the original welder died protecting uzugakure from some monster. By the way my names Tenten what's yours?" asked Tenten as she outstretched her arm for a hand shake.

Naruto stared at the hand confused then Smiled and shook her head saying "Wats up panda-chan Im Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you. now how much will this all be?" Naruto asked the furious looking panda girl.

Thankfully for him kakashi stepped in and said "its ok Naruto ill pay just take the stuff and run home...I SAID RUN!" kakashi yelled as he lifted his headband to revealing his sharingan as naruto took the stuff and ran like hell from what sounded lie kakashi dyeing.

"whew I made it back to the compound." naruto turned when he herd a rustle in the bushes. he got into his fox paw tijutsu stance and released his tails witch where waiving wildly. Then he saw something jump out that made him terrified..."Kyubi-chan not the hair please...AHHHHHHHH!"

-Academe-

naruto walked up to the academe in black shirt and pants with a black trench coat with red trimming on the inside and a red kijin for fox with Zangetsu on his hip. his hair was longer and shaggier and he died his hair black. when he stepped in the room the teacher called the class to attention

"kids we have a new student in the class today meet Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto saw a few girls blush and thought's_ crap now im going to have my own fan girl club some times...I hate you kyubi-chan'_ Naruto thought as he went to sit by the window and stared out at nothing and started thinking where to look for his parents.

"Sorry im late guys" Naruto turned and saw a boy with raven black hair in the style of a ducks ass. There was a screech of Sasuke-kun rippled throe the classroom and Naruto winced and cursed his above average hearing.

"Hey mind if I sit hear my names Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?" naruto stared at the boy and remembered he was the top of the class next to a sakura haruno. "Shure why not my names Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto outstretched his arm and sasuke accepted it and both boys smiled at each other and sasuke sat down and started taking notes wile Naruto just looked out he window slowly falling asleep.

'_Wow this is the kid Itachi-nee said to stay away from? he seems like a friendly nara'_ sasuke thought when the bell rang for lunch. sasuke started to nudge his new friend "Naruto get up its lunch time. Come on...damn I could always try...hehehe."

sasuke pointed his finger and started to focused his chakra into the tip of his finger then released it shocking Naruto who immediately got up and tripped sasuke with his foot. sasuke looked up in fear as a mist entered the class and narutos eyes went red and his features resembled that of a demon

"You dare prank ME well then I say...Nice one man" naruto said grinning madly

Sasuke scowled and then smirked and asked "Hey Naruto want to come over and eat at my place? My kaa-san is a good cook." Naruto pondered this situation weather to trust this rather kind Uchiha.

'_Wow he's nothing like kyubi-chan said the Uchiha where like...I guse ill accept"_ Naruto stood up and gave a thumbs up and said " Shure thing Sasuke id be happy to go" sasuke smiled and started walking out the classroom. "come on I know this really good restraint called ichiraku's"

naruto nodded and followed the young duck assed uchiha.

The walk wasn't to terribly long and was with meaningless conversation about how fan girls should die in hell. "hmm ill have a miso ramen please." sasuke asked kindly naruto looked but had no idea what they tasted like so he got the same thing.

"**NNaaruuuutooooooo...did you set me up with hatake..."** spoke a clearly angry biju. Sasuke turned and blushed when he saw a red haired women with red silted eyes and an amazing body like a goddess. Naruto noticed the small nose bleed from sasuke and then went back to his life threatening situation

"Im so sorry kaa-chan I didn't know you wouldn't like him I thought it would be helpful." he said giving puppie dog eyes '_**Why did he call me kaa-chan? is**_** that...****UCHIHA!'**

kyubi left after that thought as for Sasuke he was wandering what his life just flashed before his eyes then they herd a rower of sasuke-kun and Naru-kun '_o shit why do you hate me so kyubi-chan'_ Naruto and sasuke ran out of the shop and threw minie in there so thy wernt in debut and did the only logical thing...Ran like hell

"Hear follow me the wont come in hear" said sasuke turning down a street and into a house witch Naruto followed sute and sasuke froze. On the grond where his dead parents with itachi over them with a bloody katana but mikato was still barley alive.

Naruto quickly interveaned and stoped itachi from killing his mother with zangetsue. Sasuke screemed and charged blindly at itachi who just kicked him aside and went to kill Naruto with a kunie then naruto screamed out

"katon:Kitsune honō no jutsu" (Fox blaze) and a burst of blue flames enveloped Itachi and destroyed half of the compound. itachi barley blocked it with susano. he turned to sasuke and yelled out tsyukoyome and all naruto saw was sasuke fall to the ground screaming and fell unconcius.

Itachi turned to look to Naruto beu got hit by another distructive jutsu "O-jū bakudan" (beasts bomb)

-with kyubi-

kyubi was having a nice relaxing day in the grassy field enjoying the screams of her little naru-kun when she looked towards the uchiha compound with her demon sight and saw a giant blue fox head wipe out half of the compound

'_** HE USED KITSUNE NOO HONO I TOLD HIM NOT TO UNLES HE HAD TO WHAT IS HE** THINKING'_ Kyubi sprinted at full speed to see susano take the full blast of a O-jū bakudan. "BOOM"

when kyubi came to there was a large crater where the uchiha compound used to be and saw two narutos healing two different uchiha (Sasuke and Mikato) before evain she lost conscious

"So this is the power of the nine tailed jinchuriki" spoke a deep voice. Naruto immediately turned to see a masked man with itachi on his shoulder. "Who are you and why are you hear." Naruto called out the man laughed before getting sucked into his own eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you are under arrest for treason and the murder of the uchiha clan." four anbu jumped out of nowhere and naruto nodded and walked with them wile he had his clone hinged into a nurse for Mikato and Sasuke.

'_What happened I was making dinner when itachi-kun attacked then this kid showed up and destroyed everything...did they say Uzumaki?' _where the last thoughts before mikato passed out.

Naruto sat in the interrogation rooming chains smirking at the irony of this. He looked up and spoke to Ibiki "Hey if you don't let me out I will destroy this entire village and you know by my chakra reserves I could do it" Naruto spoke baring his fangs.

ibiki regarded him and decided to trust the seals until the hokage arrived to fix this mess.

-komo-

"yo the be still fighting...haha that's my bro" raped Bee before he got hit in the head by Yugito. "Kempachi Zeraki, Byakuya Kuchiki why are you not with the boy of proficy" a girl called out of no where.

"Oh on soi-fon you need to lighten up there have been no hollows lately" spoke the other feminen voice before both appeared out of no where. Kempachi sighed in announce at having his reiunion interrupted by nonother than yoroichi shihoen and soi-fon.

"Forgive me Yoroichi-sama but theses two incompetent kage should be exterminated for this" soifon spoke glaring at the two. Byakuya calmly ignored the two to the best of his ability...that was till Yachiru arrived. "KEN-CHAN!"

yachiru screamed and jumped onto kempachi's shoulder happy as can be and kempachi only grunted in response. Yoroichi snuck up behind Byakuya and took his scarf.

"You will hand that over now or you will suffer the consequences." Byakuya spoke holding his hand out for his family heirloom. Yoroichi sinker and responded with the usual "What are you going to do about it?"

Byakuya shunpoed to her as she did the same to get away and the two begun to play there little game of tag.

"So Ken-chan did you find bloodies kid yet" yachiru asked. Kempachi stared around and observed what to do. A was strangling Bee wile yugito was sleeping and Byakuya was chasing Yoroichi and Soi-fon was meditating.

Kempachi sighed and begun to walk off to find his way back to Konoha "witch way should we go Yachiru" kempachi asked wile running throe the trees. Yachiru thought for a moment and pointed saying "I think we should go that way" kempachi stopped when two people showed up in front of him

"What do you want ikkaku and Yumichika" the two stared at the pinkett and glared wile Yachiru only smiled in response. "Kenpachi-sama konoha is this way follow us" Yumichika said flipping his hair wile ikkaku was doing his lucky dance for finding there leader.

"Shure why not" kempachi agreed and they begun there re-journey to Konoha

* * *

Ok chapter three is now done... thoue I wish id get more support on this fanfic...Am I a crappy witer...DONT ANSWER THAT I NEED SUPORT

lol jk but I do wish I had more reveaws it feals good and it motivates me to do longer chapters well Im having a block right now so I need ideas quick should naruto leave the village or stay its up to you people


	4. Chapter 4

Yo long time no see i just got dark siders one and two i just beat one witch was epic XD but i hated that i had to use youtube like five times cause the things are like jigsaw puzzels so my veaws are droping fast so ima do this chapter now and post some reveaws for me will ya

I do not own bleach and or naruto

Biju/zanpacto talking: "**are you dead yet?"**

human talking: "not till I kill you first"

human thinking:_ "wow she's strong"_

biju/zanpacto thinking: "**_wow he's retarded"_**

yoki chakra with jinchuriki: _" _just die please"

* * *

"Ok if you don't want to releace me then I guse ill have to level the entire hidden leaf" Naruto spoke with a dead seorius expression. There was a loud bang and everyone turned to see what happened and all they saw was a blur of red and a yellow flash.

"YOU MONSTRS STAY AWAY FROM MY SUCHI-KUN!" spoke the women with long red hair accedentaly raming Naruto knocking him unconisus. Ibiki sighed and before anyone could do anything Jariya showed up shoveing a rasangan into ibiki shooting him fword at high speeds and ultimately rendering him unconscious.

"Minato Kushina grab Naruto and get out. Ill cover you now run" jariya said forming a few seals before screaming Ryū-en-jutsu and to flameing dragons shoot out his mouth destroying the newly arrived anbu.

Minato gave a worried look before smirking and saying "You know Jariya-sensei people who dissobay an order are scum" jariya looked down in shame and kushina smiled before throwing Naruto over her sholder and minato spoke again

"But those who abandon there comrads are worse than scum" Minato finished before running and grabing jariya and herashining out of the leaf to Uzugaruku.

"DAMN FIND THEM I WANT THEM COUGHT AND INTERROGATED IMEADITLY! If I was in controle this never would have happened Heruzen" spoke a man coverd in bandages with one eye.

The sandaname looked down in shame "I guse your right Danzo...We need a new hokage" then a cat masked anbu appeared and said "Hokage-sama Kakashi-sempi, Mito guy, Korunie yue, anko materashi, rock lee, and the two uchiha are gone."

Danzo was furious to say the least not only had there two ultimate wepons have betrayed them but now they lost a great military strength. He reached over and grabed the hokage hat and put it on.

"From now on I will be godanime Hokage by election of myself and if anyone thinks otherwise then speak to my root" Danzo spoke as an entire army srounded the entire aria. The sandaname grew furious at this action as it was high treason but was also disappointed in himself as of now he had none of his students.

Orochimaru left out of hatred and now jariya hates him for torturing naruto throe ibiki has now left. He had no choice but to give in to Danzo. Danzo smirked when he saw the look of submission.

"ROOT TIGHTEN ALL BORDERS! Heruzen you have made a wise dissension of not challenging me to right of Hokage now I need to speak to Iruka about new training methods for the academe and all civilian's must now become apart of the ninja program.

Danzo begun to walk off and the old sandaname begun to cry 'minato kushina naruto...im so sorry.' where his last thoughts before a root ninja slit his thought.

Elsewhere Danzo smirked as all his ambissions where now becoming a reality. He stood atop of the hokage mansion and turned to look at the village thinking _'soon...soon tobirama-sensei I will make konoha the strongest its ever been' _as he begun his jurney to the councel chambers in order to secure his rule he had to get rid of any and all obsticals and that would be the clan heads.

"Ahh Danzo-san. Would you please inform us as to why you have done this terroistic act?" spoke Homura Mitokado with a nutrel expression but deep down Danzo knew he was in turmoil.

"Ahh I see you have all come as to my request and now I want to show you something...YOUR DEATH!" Danzo spoke as an entire group of root appeared.

Shikaku used his kagemane no jutsu on 10 of the anbu wile inoichi used his mand walker powers to put 4 unconcius and hiashi took down the rest. Danzo smirked as the final clasp releaced from his arm revealing the sharingan in his arms and his eye.

Chozo used his enlarged arms to crush him instantly but Danzo used a futon-Kaze Kattā (wind cutter). Tsumi charged with a gatsuuga and tore him limb from limb. They where shoked however when he appeared behind her redy to strike but shukaku used a kage-main on him to stop him just in time.

"Looks like the fun has begune...IZINAGI" Danzo spoke out.

-Mindscape-

Naruto was laying in a beautiful meddow simele to the one at the namikaze compound watching his imagend clouds when Kyubi showed up. **"Naru-kun what happened at the Uchiha compound?"**

she had concern written all over her face. Naruto explained how duck ass invited him for dinner and when they arrived he c$ould only save mikato. "For some reson I felt like I had to kill him before it was too late so I used O-jū bakudan because it was the only thing that could defeat the susanos sheald. I know it was reckless but it had to be done" Naruto spoke with a determined face.

Then a deep voice came out of nowhere **"Tell me Naruto-san. Why is it you fight? Is it fun to destroy everything in your path? Do you know that you killed more that day than evain Itachi with his own children? Those inosent men women and children?"** spoke a man with black hair and a cloke waveing in the seemingly endless wind.

Kyubi got into an offenceive stance wile Naruto sat there shocked. "Y-YYYo-YYYou m-mean I-I killed people?" Narutospoke as the only thought was to protect sasuke and the other uchiha was like the only thing that mattered at the time.

Zangetsu gave him a bord expression and kyubi had had enough. Kyubi shot her four tails at Zangetsu who stood there as he was impailed by the four tails. Naruto was in shock trying to make sence as to how he didn't realize this sooner.

Kyubi was shocked as Zangetsu started to dissolve into air. kyubi was on gaurd and she felt a large blade pressed on her neck. "**As you can tell Kyubi-san or should I say Yonbi-san...Yes that is quiet fitting...As i was saying you are out mached"**

It was then Kyubi burst into flames claws ready to tear Zangetsu into shreds. Zangetsu pulled a large blade out of no where and called out "**Getsuga tensho"** and a black and red burst shot out from his sword consuming and destroying everything in its path.

Kyubi was on the ground panting whet the tip of the large sowrd was pointed tword her head. Naruto quickly ran to stop him but Zangetsu grabed her by the hair and prepared to strike.

"**Naruto-san hears some advice my previous master learned. When you strike you kill. When you save someone you sont let them die do you understand what you lack?".**

Naruto was taken aback by this but quickly shook it off and an army of Kyubis appeared "This is my mind I controle everything hear and you are not welcome now LEAVE" Zangetsu was blown back by an invisible forse "**Now you have it Naruto-kun….you have found your resolve"**

**-**outside mindscape-

Minato shot up rasangan ready and Kushina with her katana when a voice came out. "Kami you hate me this is still not konoha." spoke ower still lost frend. minato gave a hard look and Kenpachi smiled wildly.

"I FOUND YOU!YOUR MINIE NAMIKAZE!" Kempachi tore the eyepach and got ready to charge when he saw Kushina. He stoped dead in his place and went a shade that would make Orochimaru look normal.

"Ken-chan its that women you talked about...What did you say her name was...Oh ya its the hormonal bitch with a pole up her ass" Yachiru proclaimed loudly "Did I get that right Ken-chan?"

Ikaku and Yumichika where praying for there kage in hopes of him in heavin. Kempachi was far whiter than he was before Wile Kushinas hair started to rise and fal into what looked like nine tails.

"So you didn't learn your lesson last time huh? Well then...ILL TEACH YOU AGAIN!" Minato turned and ran for dear life as did the others exept kempachi and yachiru who was laughing at her ken-chan's expression.

Kempachis screams where what woke up Naruto. Naruto had a very confused expression and kempachi gave him a pleading look trying to reach for his blade but kushina had him pinned to the ground with her chakra chains. '_chakra chains? only one person should do that...KAI-CHAN?!'_

Kushina turned to see who was there to see a yellow blure crash into her stomach. "Kai-san I found you." Naruto spoke in sobs. Kushina started to rub his back with one hand and his hair with the other. "I guse nows a good time to come out now" Spoke a nervous looking minato scratching the back of his head.

Naruto pushed away from Kushina and drew his own katana out of his black trench coat. "how did you remember?!" Kushina had a motherly smile wile minato looked to a different direction with a disappointed look.

"This is all good and all but would you mind unchaining me?" spoke a strugleing kempachi. Kushina shook her head and unchaind him "Now leave we have something going on hear." Minato spoke. kempachi grabed his eyepach and carefuly put it on before saying.

"Not yet I need to ask Naruto two things...one DROP THE DAMN HENGE ITS DRIVEING ME CRAZEY!" Naruto was clearly shoked because he forgot all about it. Minato and Kushina where confused as well as naruto formed a seal and yelled "KAI"

They stared as he grew to me about minatos hight and his hair grew more defined and went blond again. His wisker markes looked wild and his canines and claws grew. And to top it off there where his red and black tails waiveing in the backround.

"Great now I need new cloths again." naruto said looking at his new torn up clothing from change of buld. Minato shook his head "That's why no one uses complete transformation anymore... its too much truble hear follow me I have a spare."

Nauto nodded and decided to follow his father. "Now where where we kempachi?" Kushina said sweetly as kempachi went Orochimaru white again.

-with Naruto-

"Thanks for the cloths." Naruto said in a blut outfit with a joinin vest on. minato asked earlier if he could lessen the ferocity on the looks and now he and minato look more like brothers.

"So how did yall remember?" Naruto asked for the second time "Well it was kakashi who helped honestly...He saw us at ichirakus and told us.. we had a coma and when we woke up he told us you wher to be executed."

Naruto smiled thankful that he trusted kakashi. "Hey guys look whos hear" a happy kushina spoke next to a grumbleing kempachi. they turned to where she was pointing they saw a depressed sasuke, a sad mikato, and kakashi doing his eye smile "Yo" he said with his laid back attitude but sighed when his rivel arrived "YOSH MY ETARNEL RIVELS SENSEI IS ALIVE AFTER ALLL!OH KAMI NARUTO-KUN YOUR AWAKE ALREADY SUCH YUTHFUL FLAMES THET BURN IN YOU"

The Gay clone was next to him screaming about youth will discussing exorsizes before korunie put them in a silence genjitsu where vocal cords don't work. "Sweet kami they forgot to use there vocal cords I didn't know that one would work good job nii-chan." then anko finished her last dango stick and looked at evryoun until she spotted Naruto.

Anko threw a kunie witch naruto doged easely but anko was behind him pressing her ampil brests on his back wile rubing her hands on his chest. "My my what fine specimen do we have hear?" anko said suductivly wile licking his cheak.

Kushina cleared her throght and said "Anko-chan would you mind not corrupting my suchi-kun? she said way to sweetly. '_damn shes just like unahana-chan'_ Anko quickly jumped back but secreatly putting a note in Naruto's jonin jaket.

Naruto was about to take it out but kempachi cleared his throght. "As I was trying to say before the henge...I want to aprentise you." kempachi spoke smileing wildly "Ha look at him. I guse he was hear first after all huh?" Naruto and the others turned and saw a whole grupe of people. "I am genriusi yammamoto ,that's Yoroichi shihoen, theres sholen fon, _Shunsui_ Kyōraku , theres komomura, byakuya kuchki, Kisuke Urahara, Restu Unuhana, Toshiro Hitsugaya, kempachi zeraki, soske izan, Ichigo korusaki, and finaly jushiro ukitake we are the 13 master kage and we want you as an apprentice. I know you must chose one and you will meet us individualy"

Kushina was going to speak out buut stoped when she saw the man who saved her in uzu..."Ichi-nee?" kushina spoke softly.

"Oh that's nice now I know your name now will yall tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" a very irritated Naruto spoke. Ichigo went to look him over till he saw a black katana. "Hay boy is that Zangetsu?"

Naruto was dumb struck how did he know Zangetsu where one of the many of his thoughts. naruto felt Zangetsu stir and come out of its sheath. a bright flash of light went by and when it died Naruto saw Zangetsu again.

"**Ichigo its been a wile...30 years if im correct..."** Zangetsu seemed deep in thought. Ichigo shook his head and smiled "Some things never change huh old man." Zangetsu shifted his gaze to Naruto "**Ichigo I have a new master now...He has great potential and I wish to teach him the ways of getsuga."**

Ichigo was dumbstruck since the only getsuga move Zangetsu tought him was the getsuga tensho. He thought if anyone knew more they would be unstoppable. "What is getsuga?" Naruto called out.

"**Getsuga is the art of utter annihilation."**

* * *

so new chap up im courious when ill get some improvement advice

BlackWolf


	5. Chapter 5

BW:ok lodes of veaws but no reveaws hears a new chapter and im not a rapper...did I do better BEE-sensei

Bee:You did good in this hood my student but better go before it gets prudent

I do not own bleach and or naruto

Biju/zanpacto talking: "**are you dead yet?"**

human talking: "not till I kill you first"

human thinking:_ "wow she's strong"_

biju/zanpacto thinking: "**_wow he's retarded"_**

yoki chakra with jinchuriki: _" _just die please"

* * *

"Its what?" Naruto asked with a quizzing expression. Zangetsu sighed (AN ima call him Zangetsu instead of Tensa Zangetsu bite me). "**You want your power to protect the one's you love right? Well im throwing myself out hear saying this but I would like to be your master."** This got some very confused experssions then they thought theyed have to fight for him.

Minato laid his arm on his sholder and said "Sorry guys Naruto-kun hear just became a S raink criminal so he needs time to ajust." Kushina nodded at this and spoke "Besides the only ones id evain think of my suchi-kun to go with are Ichi-nee and Zangetsu-san hear".

Ichigo had a chibi version of himself in his head dancing. Zangetsu noded and transformed into a zanpacto not banki but shiki. Naruto stared at Zangetsu's change of shape and hesitated to pick it up.

"That's Zangetsu's original form. When I fought againced Kenpachi in Uzu I released an abnormal amount of spiritual pressure into it giving it a longer lasting Banki" Ichigo said with a smirk as he was in Naruto's same position when he went to save Rukia.

"So what's Banki and why dose my sword have a living form?" Ichigo was on a role because he was the one always asking questions and now he was the smart one for once.

"Just pick it up and fight by the ocean on the beach I assume Kyubi thought you chakra control. the last thing we need is another Kenpachi" Ichigo scratched the back of his head with a shit eating grin. Kenpachi had a dark look in his eyes and said

"And what is it that's so wrong about me Ichigo" Kenpachi slowly started to draw his sword but stopped when he noticed unahana with her smile that says you will die. "Now now ken-chan if you do this I will have more to do and you wouldn't want that right?"

Unahana and Kenpachi where glaring at each other and the others could of sworn they saw sparks but relaxed when Kenpachi relented and sat back down. Naruto got up to grab Zangetsu and Ichigo watched to see if he was truly accepted by Zangetsu.

When Naruto's hand tuched it the cloth wraped around it supriseing the blond. Ichigo smiled and nodded at this.

"One thing before we leave" Yoroichi said before she shunpoed to Naruto and flashed out. "LADY YORUICHI/SUCHI-KUN/NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO-SAN/KAMI DAMN YOU YORUICHI" was heard through out the fallen village.

"Well now that demon cat is gone" said an expressionless Byakuya but inside he was seething. "WHAT DID YOOU SAY" said a new blond chick with a boy with sunglasses holding her in a full nelson. "MISS TWO THATS YOU. STOP NOW OR THERES GUNNA BE A POW"

Bee got slamed in the head by A. "So this is where you ran off Kempachi? Well can we continue ower fight now or later?" he asked then realized Bee let yugito go when he punched him.

Yugito ran claws extended to Byakuya who flashed behind her delivering a chop to the back of her head. "Great now theres two of them." It was then Naruto and Yoruichi came back in and before anyone said anything Yoroichi already had Byakuya's scarf.

Naruto laughed as well as several others at Byakuya's furious expression. "Well I guse you won Yoruichi-chan Ill train with you and Zangetsu. Naruto said shakeing his head.

Everyone stared as if to ask what the hell did yall do so Yoroichi replied "I made a bet with Naru-kun hear that if I can take Byaku-kun's scarf then he would have to do 2 things one is to be trained by my little Soifon-chan and Zangetsu-san. As for the other...that's privet"

Yoroichi had a wide grin and Naruto sighed. "What is it? Im his mother I disserve to know" (im tired of the Japanese shit so ima do it in English sue me). A laugh filled the empty aria and everyone turned to see who the fuck was laughing.

There stood Kyubi with her four tails waiving. "**Excuse me Kushina but where whir you the first 8 years of his life"** Kushina looked down in shame and Jayria decided to make his entrance "So this a family party or what's going on?"

Minato looked to the old father figure and said "Its a long story we will talk later about it ok?" Jayria nodded and went to watch whats going on wile Anko sat there eating dango and kakashi with his limited edition ichi ichi book

"Well im going to go for a walk to clear my head can you come Kenpachi I have questions for you." Kenpachi nodded and started following.

A couple of hours passed and nothing but idle chit chat went on when Yoroichi and A immediately cried out "HOLLY SHIT WHAT HAVE WE DONE!" everyone turned there gaze to them and A said "Kenpachi just went on a walk with Naruto and I think Yachiru is with them..."

"HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO FIND THEM NOW!" everyone cried out

"MINATO A AND THE REST OF YOU KOMO NIN YOU CHECK KOMO KUSHINA YOU SEARCH THE ISLAND AND EVRYONE ELCE GOTO THE MINOR AND SUNA WILE I GO TO IAWA" Shouted Yamamoto. Evreyone noded with determination it there eyes.

Byakuya sighed and finaly got the scarf from the distracted Yoruichi and took off before she could react. "Dank you I was distracted -sigh- oh well there's always next time" with that Yoroichi flashed to find Naruto.

Sasuke sat dased still lingering his thoughts on Itachi's betrayal wile Mikato had different thoughts '_Wow that boy I mean man is the spitting image of minato...looks like we just might become sisters after all Kushina-nee'_ and her thoughts drifted on how to capture the new blond

As for Yugito she wasn't doing much better along with kuronie and anko.

-Konoha-

Danzo sat in the Hokage desk with a very irritated look. '_not only did the main clan heads escape but they took there entire clans damn and I lost 6 of my 14 sharingan' _now in konoha inuzuka, hyuga, yamanaka, nara, uchiha, acamichi had left.

At least he had the ones he captured from root and he need to stat there CRA now. He turned to his secretary Burēdo. He was a 17 year old Nara whom he himself got rid of the ledgendary laziness there known for.

He wore the standerd Anbu uniform with long black hain going down to his back and a katana on his back.

"Burēdo assemble the remaining inuzuka, hyuga, yamanaka, uchiha, acamichi, and I need tsunade hear now also send word to Orochimaru we need Karin Uzumaki."

Burēdo nodded and placed more paperwork on the desk before heading out '_perhaps I should have left Heruzen alive to do this damnable work...still it helps that I have the sharingan'_.

Danzo smirked at this and undid the bandages on his eye to reveal his sharingan to start his first day as a complete dictator when an explosion happened. "Hokage-sama Itachi has attacked demanding he sees the Kyubi brat and the sandaname." the newly arrived Burēdo said

"Fine I will go myself to handle this. Get cat wolf and dragon ready to subdue him wile I distract him. We need his sharingan" Danzo said with his root nin gathering behind him.

Danzo shunshind to the front gate to find not only Itachi but also a blue guy with rather large fangs and a gient sword to his back. "So you had them killed and the others escaped?" itachi had his sharingan activated staring into danzo's.

"Tell me Itachi-kun how is it you know this information?" Danzo said with a nervous look in his eyes but smirked as his root nin got behind the two men.

Wolf threw senbons to knock the blue man unconscious but the senbons just harmlessly bounced off. Dragon saw where this was going and formed hand seals "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" the fire dragon made direct contact with Itachi.

Wile the smoke was up can engaged Kesame but found out she was vastly outmatched when he easily knocked the katana out of her hands. Cat did a back handspring as the root members threw several explosive tags at the monster.

Danzo activated his sharingan and saw Itachi and Kesame where not there anymore and smirked. "You are quiet pathetic to not see passed a simple genjutsu Danzo-san."

Danzo spun around only to have his body cut in half by samada. Danzo reappeared behind another hoard of root nin wile Itachi sighed "Come Kesame I got the info I was looking for there's no need to press any further... Come Uzuki-san"

Cat took her mask off and jumped after Itachi but stopped. Itachi threw a questioning glance to her then noticed Hayate standing behind her.

"Hayate-kun im sorry but I.." she was cut off when he threw a kunai at her grazing her cheek. Hayate gave her a furious look and said "How dare -cough- -cough- you betray Konoha -cough-"

Yugao began to cry and Itachi appeared in front of him instantly. "You know Iv done a lot of messed up things but making your Ex cry is something evain I wouldn't do" Itachi's eyes changed into there shuriken state as he called out "Tsukyome"

Hayate was strapped in a chair when a little weasel doll showed up in a weal chair. "For the next 72 hours you will feel excruciating pain...now I have one question...Wanna play a game?" (AN:i love saw)

He stared at the doll increduasly and said "What kind of shit is this? Where am I? And what do you mean a game?" The dole sighed and slowly turned into Itachi who explained "I want you to take this hammer and bash your dick and balls off or im going to cut off one of your toes for every minute you fail to do so lets start with the small one"

Itachi pulled out a blunt kunai and pierced the skin ever so slowly as Hayate screamed out in pain and they had only reached the bone. "Wow and you call yourself a ninja yet hear you are screaming like a girl." Hayate glared at Itachi and said "Eat a dick"

Itachi sighed and shoved his hand throe the mans stomach. "I can feel your spine...I don't like it..." Itachi grabbed the bone and pulled it you tearing his intestines out where his hand was. "Oh this will not do..."

Itachi firmly grabbed his organs and healed them just to shove them inside. "Now hears the hammer unless you want to do this again" Hayate made peace it what might of made his future children and grabbed the hammer and slammed it down.

"I didn't see enough blood so im going to heal you and we can do this for the next 68 hours" Hayate screamed and pleaded for him to stop only for Itachi to literally rip his thought out.

Wile outside they saw Hayate scream for a split second before passing out "Itachi-kun what did you do to him" both Danzo Yugao and Kesame asked. Itachi closed his eyes and allowed the mangekyo to released into his normal black eyes before saying "Later lets go now."

Kesame and Yugao nodded but stopped again as two figures appeared "Ohhhhhh so now I can get to konoha." the newly arrived Kenpachi said. Itachi's sweat dropped as he was one of the few people who could beat him without breaking a sweat.

"Wait went we in Uzu like 8 minutes ago?" Naruto asked before 6 root nin tried to assassinate them only to meet the end of Kenpachi's Zanpacto "Ya well when yachiru tags along shit like this happens a lot."

The pinkett popped out of his jacket and said "Hey that's not nice Ken-chan" Naruto chuckled at there antics as Itachi spoke "Tell me Naruto-kun do you still want to become hokage? if so all you need to do is kill this man 4 times."

Naruto stared like he was retarded and said "I don't give a rats ass about Konoha anymore but I do still plane on becoming a Kage but not Hokage and tell me Itachi-san why did you attempt to kill your own family?"

Itachi activated his sharingan and said "If you come with me I will tell you but until then you will have to ask this old man as for the sandaname eraceing your parents memory...He had a hand in his disission..." Danzo went to look at the youn man o be met by red slitted eyes.

"Sorry but four tims wont satisfy me I want you to watch as I destroy your lifes work." Itachi and Kenpachi smiled as this blond was willing to go farther than his father would meaning he just might surpass the SS rainking. Kenpachi collapsed to the ground but for some reson Yachiru was still sound asleep under him.

"Well well well... I hit him with enough force to decapitate a biju..." there stood a man with a white robe and brown hair slid back "My name Is Soske Izan and you must be Itachi and Kesame...that's the 9 taild jinchuriki? I expected more...come Madera-dono would like to see you as for you naruto-kun...grow stronger so I can consume you"

Naruto stared in shock as not only did he knoch Kenpachi unconscious but Itachi was following his orders. "Yugao-san are you comeing?" Itachi called out only for her to shake her head and respond. "No I will stay and make shure this man is fine goodbye Itachi-kun"

Itachi nodded and took off with his two companions and Naruto stared shocked at the turn of events "Ok ill pick the man up and follow you Yugao-san" Naruto said as the two ran into the forest. "Ordeers Danzo-sama?" He shook his head and said

"Don't do anything at the moment I wish to see what the boy has planed" the root nodded and faded into darkness as Danzo went back to his activities to revive the trators of clans.

-With Naruto deep into the forest of death-

Naruto and Yugao where running for hours when the panting Naruto said "Hey can we take a break when I trained with Kyuu-chan it was knowledge, jutsu, and fighting styles not strength" Yugao nodded and they both jumped into a clearing in witch Naruto immediately fell to the ground.

"Kami my back hurts like a bitch in heat." Yugao sat by a rock with a grief stricken look witch also concerned Naruto. He was about to go figure out whats wrong when a strange gate appeared out of nowhere "What in Kame's name of hell is that" Naruto said

A pink haired girl came out of Kenpachi and said "Its a senkimon Naruto-nee. It leads to the soul society where the other shinigami are." Naruto looked at her line she was crazy then a women with her hair tied into two braids in a white coat with a kijin for two on the back showed up.

"Come Naruto-san we must began your training immediately." She spoke. Naruto was still trying to figure if she was a real shinigami or what. "I see you have lots of questions but first we need to head to the SS (Soul Society) "

Naruto was about to pick Kenpachi back up when two men dress in all black showed up and picked him up Naruto was about to ask another question when another man came up behind hin a knocked him out.

"Take him to the Squad two barrack's and give him some better cloths. Omida get oure fat ass down hear I want you to tell the others we have taken Naruto to train for the next cupple of years"

Omida fell out of the tree and on his prized chip bag. He quickly got on one knee and said his yes mam and halled ass to the closest store with chips.

Soifon sighed and entered the senkimon as she knew there was a lot of work to do. **"I hope you know im training him as well soifon-san."** a certin vixen called out. soifon motioned her to follow and Kyubi complied but turned into her humen form first.

Soifon turned to see what just happened and saw Kyubi in all of her naked glory. Kyubi saw a nosebleed form from her nose and chukeled "**So are you some bi-sexualist or something? I saw the way you eyed Naru-kun a wile ago."** Soifon blushed and told her to shut up.

Kyubi complied knowing she won the arugeument and followed her into the senkimon but stopped when a white robe was thrown at her "Put on some cloths demon fox" a monotonous voice called out. Soifon and Kyubi looked to see who it was and saw no other than Byakuya Kuchki.

"But Byakuya-dono those are.." Byakuya cut her off by telling her how cheap the fabric was and if he wanted to he could make a new one on a whim. The three entered the senkimon only to be meet by a sweeper. "Kyubi-san go ill keep it from advancing and meet you there. Banki senbonzakura kageyoshi."

Millions of flower petals enveloped the strange creature wile Soifon grabbed one of her tails and running making her wince in pain. Soifon had to admire how soft the tail was but stoped thinking before it led to other thought's.

kyubi sighed in releaf when she saw the end of the dark tunnel and gasped in pain as she was thrown in it. "**YOU IDIOT THAT HURT HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DRAGED YOU BY THE HAIR AND THEN THREW YOU!"** Soifon gasped as Kyubi grabbed her hair and threw her as far as she could.

Crys of Soifon-sama and captain where ringing throe Kyubi's sensitive ears then a voice called out "Calm down yo before my bro wakes up in this dump of a rump." killer bee called out.

Kyubi shot a questioning glance and he replied with "When Byakuya left I got F'ed by my bro and the cat hoe so I followed him to this din hope in for a date and aint you afraid of rape?" He rapped and stared at her lack of clothing and kyubi smirked failing to notice the small army forming around them.

* * *

another one bites the dust so ima try to do a weakly update from now on but no promises Darksiders 2 is making me think hard on these dungens im at the part with the king of bones so just beat the forgelands that's good so hears the new one and yes I changed the name

BlackWolf


	6. Chapter 6

BW:Yo im back new chap and HOLLY SHIT I GOT OVER 700 VEAWS this calles for cellabration with what I think will be my most bad ass chapter yet and my longest so far

Naruto: That's what she said.

Bw:Well she needs to shut up

Jayria: no she don't she needs to open her mouth and start sucking.

Femail population: JAYRIA!

Discamers: I own nothing but this fic

Biju/Zanpacto talking-**"Hi"**

Biju/Zanpacto thinking: '**_hi'_**

normal speech: "Hi"

Normal thinking: '_hi'_

* * *

Naruto cracked his eyes open when he felt the sunlight shine on him '_damn one of these days im going to destroy the sun'_ he thought grudgingly getting up witch would prove to be the worst mistake he ever made.

Naruto put his foot to the ground and a rope snapped and several shuriken pinned him to a wall as some hooded ninja with no forehead protectors put the blade to his neck.

"Your reaction time sucks worse than a hollow's" The voice of none other than soifon called out. Naruto tried to turn his head bur the blades to his neck prevented him of doing so. "**Oh don't worry Naru-kun she's just pissed cause I threw her across the seratay **(AN: idk how to spell tht sue me)" Kyubi's voice called from behind soifon.

Naruto was a little relieved at the fact there was someone friendly hear. "That's enough you may release him. Omida take him to the training field when he gets dressed I have important matters to attend to"

Soifon shunpoed wile the fat guy named Omida started grumbling about doing all the work. Naruto examined the room and saw the room was rather small. It had enough room for a bed dresser and desk.

The floorboards where solid oak wile the walls where made of some rock messing with his chakra flow. Omida threw him a black Kimono with some sandals saying "Hurry up and get dressed I got things to do to you know"

He walked out of the room and Kyubi chuckled. "**You know I think we meet under the same circumstances"** Naruto threw a questioning gaze and she pointed down. Naruto looked at his attire...or lack of one and blushed furiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHS" he screamed trying to cover himself with his tails but Kyubi slapped him in the face and said "**Hay mister what did we talk about cussing in your mindscape"**

Naruto paled as the memory hit him...hard. "Ye-ye-yes mam" he immediately said and a girl with purple hair with a white kimono with purple polka dots came in. "Oh my am I at a bad time?" Kyubi snickered at the boys luck and said "**Its ok Yugao-san Naru-kun is just having a moment hear lets whait outside for now or we could alwase have you..."**

Naruto had had enough at this point and screamed "GET OUT ALREADY!" Kyubi sighed and grabed Yugao and left the room to wait out in the hall of the dormitory. They both stared at Omida with some magazine giggling like a mad man so they looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

Kyubi screamed and Naruto ran out in an orange Kimono and Zangetsu. "WHATS GOING ON HEAR" he yelled out and Kyubi pointed and called "**HE IS A PERVERTED PEDOPHIAL" **both girls yelled. Omida grew furious at this and yelled "ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SOIFON-SAMA IS NO CHILD"

"So what do you think shell say when she sees this huh?" a new voice called out. The three turned and saw a mischievous looking Yoroichi with the magazine in hand. Omida bowed at her feet saying "Please don't tell soifon-sama im begging you"

Yoroichi grin widened and asked "What do I get if I don't?" Omida pulled out four bags of cookies and chips and Yugao went and whispered into her ear. Yoroichi regarded the items with disgust and slaped them out of his hands saying "YOU WANT ME TO BE A FAT ASS TO HUH? LETS SEE WHAT SOIFON-CHAN HAS TO SAY BOUT THAT TO!"

"Yo calmd down it gives me a frown to see you like a dike rideing a trike." the newly arrived killer bee rapped and Yoroichi threw the magazine to him to look at "HOLLY SHIT BRO LOOK AT THAT HOE!"

Killer Bee showed it to Naruto who imeaditly flew thrue the roof like a rocket powered on his own nose bleed. "Fne bro im just gunna find this hoe and confirm or disferm this picture before it becomes a motion picture."

Omida pailed as he knew he had no hope of cetching Killer Bee as he was as fast as the squad two capton. "Well im off yo tell my bro I said hello" he rapped yet again making Yoroichi's sweat drop.

"Dose he alwase rap?" she asked then the voice of none other then soifon called out "Dose who alwase rap and Omida could you tell me why Naruto wasn't training and as to why he is also mumbling about naughty girl?"

Kyubi burst out laughing saying it was a long story they really didn't want to know and then Yoroichi decided to speak. "Well its because Omida hear had certin pictures of you and killer bee is looking for you...ah hear he is now."

"Its you hoe thanks for picking up my bro now take a look at this miss." soifon looked at it and saw several pictures of her drssing and bathing with Yoroichi and without along with several fanticy storys of her and her lutinet.

Omida turned a fearful eye to his capten and quivered at her gaze "Would you please explane to me as to why you had those Omida-kun?" the voice of capten unahana called from directly behind him.

"Umm this is a big mistake I didn't take those I was going to bring them to soifon-sama when she came back ya." then a little girl with sholder length hair came out from the side of unahana with her own pictures of him takeing those pictures grining pervercly.

"I was planning on brining this up in the next club meeting at byakuya-kuns mantion buuuuttttt nows a good time to right kaa-san." she said innocently looking up at unahana who smiled kindly nodding "Ok first if you would please take Uzumaki-san hear to the training ground Yoroichi-sama?"

Yoroichi nodded eagerly then dragging Naruto off in the direction of the secreet training ground she and kisuke urahara alwase use '_if im luckey he will be there to oh this will be fun'_ she thought running quickly in the opposite derection of the training ground confuseing the grupe.

Kyubi and Yugao imeaditly ran after them to make shure he was ok wile soifon turned her attention back to Omida cracking her knuckels "Now what should I do for your punishment this time the thorn wip or hollow pin oh or baby that Yowi genjutsu that red eye chick tought me?"

"Please capten I beg you don't do it!" Omida was on his hands and knees but when he looked into her eyes he saw no mercy '_well might as well sence im going to die anyways'_

Omida stood up and thrust his hand thrue the bottem of her kimono and stuck his fingers in between her legs.

-Under ground-

"YOU WILL DIE"

Naruto shot up and everyone present felt a chill shoot down there spines (Kisuke, Kyubi, Yugao, Yoroichi, Zangetsu, Naruto) then Zangetsu and Kyubi charged Naruto who reacted instently jumping in the air forming seals "katon:Kitsune honō no jutsu" Twin gient blue flamed foxes came out destroying the attakers utterly

"**You will have to do better than that..." **the voice of Zangetsu called out. Naruto turned and saw a black energy comeing from the gigantic ccleaver and Zangetsu swong calling out getsuga tensho the black and red energy shot out consumeing all in its path.

Naruto doged by a hair but kyubi was already on top of him with a biju ball forming at close range. Naruto looked around for a substitution but there was nothing in sighed so he cried out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Thousands of narutos fazed into existence as a humen sheald keeping him from harms way '_damn I guse I need to start using my yoki'_

Red energy seeped out of Naruto and onto his tails. Zangetsu watched in shock as he vanished faster than any shunshin or shunpo. Naruto appeared infront of Zangetsu dileavering a shlash to the older man's torso and extended his tail to knock Kyubi out,

"I guse we should enter huh Yoroichi-chan? but Naruto-kun I don't want you using that demonic chakra you must learn and rellie on your own strangths ok?" Yoroichi nodden as Naruto grew confused but Yoroichi vanished and appeared behind him tripping him.

Naruto looked up and saw Kisuke with his blade rased. "now Scream benehime" and red energy simler to the getsuga tensho but more controlled and not as devastating shot at him and he flashed like the herashin but it was a black and red flash.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself as he was at some wall in the underground by a latter and a voice called from behind "**That was getsuga Supīdo(Getsuga speed) it incresess the speed greatly simler to the herashin but its all speed. **

**When you pour getsuga Energy into your limbs you can increase your speed strength and mobility to a whole new level than what your chakra can do. In time you will learn how to manipulate getsuga into whole new attacks."**

Naruto was confused for what he was implying was that this getsuga crap is similer to chakra. Kisuke and the others came back asking what it was "It was no shunpo so what the hell was that" Yoroichi called out.

**"Naru-kun I agree with Yoroichi-chan. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"** Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Ask Zangetsu hear im still new at this." Evryone stared at Zangetsu for an explanation but he only sighed in response.

"**Fine its called getsuga Supīdo that's all im saying the councel wouldn't take kindly to it if I did"** Evryone grew evain more confused at this but kisuke who had a trubled look in his expression. "Tell me Zangetsu-san do you mean the masters circle?"

Zangetsu nodded conferming Kisuke's suspissions "Will someone tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Zangetsu sighed and looked at kisuke to tell. Kisuke sighed befor explaneing

"A lonk time ago there was a user of black getsuga who destroyed all in his path any and all living things where utterly aniholated by his power and the power of the black blade. His name is never to be mentioned but if the councel finds another user to the black power there killed on sight"

Zangetsu sighed finishing "**He could not be killed so he was sealed away in ground Zero he is garded by the angles demons and the big three. That's Zero Equnox and Chaos. You see there are many places known as different dementions and he was from a demention of the travelers.**

**The travelers where a race whom could cross ground zero into these dementions. This is a demention sepreat from your own. When the shodame Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki and Madera Uchiha invented the Shiki Fūjin it created a shift hear sumining Kempachi Zeraki, and Ichigo Korosaki who in confusion destroyed uzu**

**Then Minato Namikaze did it sumening Kisuke hear. I was separated from Ichigo when the reverce seal was activated sending them back to the seratay with out me..."**

"Its settled then...IM GOING TO GROUND ZERO!" Naruto called out much to the shock of everyone "Are you stupid? After the explanation Zangetsu hear gave you want to meet the guy?" Yugao called out from behind the small group.

"Oh come on Yugao-chan I just want to beat him up a little." Zangetsu and Kisuke immediately fell to the ground laughing "What's so funny? With this Getsuga Supīdo I should have no problem." Kisuke Finally calmed down and said "I have to say nobody hear stands a chance againced him even if we all tried we wouldn't be able to harm him very much...Maybe a scratch of I used Banki and you all helped."

"So what your telling me is that he is invincible?" Kisuke shook his head and replied "Nobody is invincible but I have never seen him lose a fight except with Chaos Zero Equinox and the entire Getsuga Counsel but he took down almost all of the getsuga masters with him but they still couldn't kill him only seal him."

Naruto nodded and relented "I still want to meet him but I guse I will need to train more first. But how many getsuga masters fought him and how many survived?" Kisuke sighed and said "There where four hundred and fifty three at first and after there where three"

Everyone gasped and naruto made a couple hundred yoki clones "Well the faster we train the faster I kick his ass." Kisuke sighed and said "Fine lets begin."

-Ground Zero-

It was an empty void for all but one...The man who took on entire armies on a Daley bases lay chained with pillars stabbed into him constantly absorbing his energy. A man with snow white hair with red eyes dressed in a white Traditional Kimono with red highlights and a white blade to his hip

"Did you hear that? Someone is coming to meet with you huh? well then that cant happen now can it?"

The man screamed releasing enormous amounts of energy. The pillars slowly began to dissolve only for thousands of seals to wrap around his body knocking him unconscious Zero sneered and kicked the broken man "Serves you right for trying to brake free"

Zero began laughing but stopped when he felt more fear than evain chaos could do "Guse who's back?" Zero turned slowly and saw in the shadowed corner of the void was red eyes.

There was a flash of black and Zero was in the same position he was in five minutes ago. Zero tried to look up but only got to his torso. he had a black mussel shirt and denim jeans."So there's a new user huh? I wonder if Zangetsu had a hand in this...Don't disappoint me boy." he said forming a black trench coat out of getsuga with a blade at the hip.

"Time to go" Was his words before Zero attempted to yell for help but a black gage was immediately in his mouth preventing him from doing so. "Cant have the others on my ass now can I?" With that he vanished.

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo was in a hallway full of arrancar and Akatsuke. "Ahh Kurosake-kun have you reconsidered my offer?" Soske Izan sat in one of the three thrones the other occupied by a masked man in a hood. Ichigo bowed his head and replied.

"Yes but in exchange for my help I want Zangetsu back." Azan chuckled and said "Very well chose a side and we will start." He said gesturing to two things one was a copie of the Hogioku for complete hollowfactaion ant the other was a black robe with red clouds in it.

Ichigo grabbed the robe and the masked man approached "You will be a valuable asset to ower mission take this its name is Kubikiribōchō it will do until you get Zangetsu back." Ichigo examined the blade and tested it to the conclusion it would be like using Zangetsu again.

"Now that this meeting has been concluded im headed back in order to keep tabs on the captions." Izain nodded in agreement wile the others remained silent wile itachi...Slepet during another meeting. "Good keep me posted and Itachi...Kesame wake Itachi up again"

Kesame sighed and delivers a kick to the chest only for Itachi to burst into a couple thousand crows. "So the basterd was using a clone eh? well I guse im on Itachi duty again..." The rest snickered at his bad luck of tracing was similar to that of kempachi.

"I will head out now" Then a black flash showed up and the onlookers stared as a man with a black trench coat with a hood covering all but his mouth appeared. "Hmm I searched for the strongest grupe arouned and found this dump? Oh well beggars cant be choosers...now then who's the leader hear?"

Izain, Madera, and Pain said at the same time "hat would be me" the three glared at each other. Ichigo stared as he saw getsuga swerl around his hand forming a black katana that looked like Tensa Zangetsu. "What are you hear for?" Ichigo called out.

The man sighed and raised his hand to Pain Izain and Madera. "Getsuga blast" a gient burst of black getsuga shot fowrd in an instant annaholateing everything in its way. "Your next Kurosaki for abandoining my frend Zangetsu." He jumped out of the room thrue the hole he made from his Getsuga blast.

The arrancar and Akatsuke came pouring out wepons/puppets/awaken forms/bombe/ect ready. The man raised his hand to the sky and the clouds began to swearl like the eye of a hurricane. "I hearby declare war on all."

Evryone watched as an entire army of gient brutes to men with wings and monsters came falling down made of the same energy he used before all together there where thousands "BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE BLACK GETSUGA MASTER HAHAHAHAHA" the man begane laughing maniacly as his army fell from the sky starting the apocalips

Two crys of "SUSANO" where herd and a blue susano with four arms and Itachi's (Idk how to explane his" came out. "Itachi and I will take the big ones the rest of you take the small ones as for Ichigo you take on that guy and prove your strength." The newly arrived madera ordered.

Where not dead yet as well" The others looked and saw Izain, Konan, Nagito, and the other paths of pain. "Ichigo you and me will take care of this man pain you help the others." The guy clad in black groned saying "I have a name you know. I am..."

He was cut off when a massive white getsuga tensho was fired createing a wall "I know very well who you are now come quitly Nick." Ichigo and Izain turned and saw a man in a white kimono and hair to match appeared.

Nick took down his hood revealeing a man with shaggy black hair and features resembleing that of Ichigo's (picture ichigos banki when he fought Izain in the final fight)

"You know I just wanted to fight my long lost brother and I get this...Well then...Lets begen." Nick vanished in a burst of speed slashing thrue one of the pains in half then quickly stabing his blade into the ground and shifting his waight onto the blade delivering a kick to the femail pain.

He did flipped back just in time to doge a susano blade . Nick gocked his hand back and pushed the air by the other paths of pain and tey all went flying. Konan threw a massive amount of explosive tags wile dedera threw his bombs at the man causeing a massive explosion.

Madera was in shock and Zero atomaticly knew why and charged thrue the smoke blade drawn. The others watched as Zero walked back out without his blade and blood and wonds instantly littered his body. "Who's next?" the onlookers where in shock as there wasn't a scratch on the man

"Now im only hear to fight Ichigo and that's it. If yall leave now I will spare the rest of you." Nick stared at the surviveing people witch consisted of itachi konan, nagito, dedera, tia hallibell, urukiora, madera, and Izain along with most of his army where all that stood from the explosion.

The survivors where sucked into Madera's eye and he said "Farewell Ichigo korusaki if you survive come find us" with that he entered his own eye and Ichigo felt betrayed yet again. Zero vanished in an instant and Nick spoke saying

"It looks like he went to het the other two...maby get the other masters? oh well ill take care of this first." he said cracking his knuckels. but stopped when a fermiller voice called out

"Nick-kun is that you?" Nick turned and saw his two only frends in all dementions..."Minato...Kushina..." Kushina crashed into him with a hug and sobbed into his chest wile Minato stared in shock and his face hardended.

"I don't beleave thas Nick we all saw him die and I want to know if you are Nick then why are you trying to kill Ichigo-kun." Niick patted kushinas hed and she disappeared in a red flash to Minato shocking hem both.

Nick smirked and formed a red and black rasangan. "Theres your proof as to why im attacking my idiot brother...well for starters he was about to join the masked man who started this hell in the first place so why not?"

Minato knew it washim the moment he saw the red herashin as he was the only one to change the coller. "Well that's understandable now will you help the leaf one last time?"

Nick shook his head and said "Ya but the old leaf is curropt so we need to destroy it first and rebuld that is the only way I will join you and eveain then it will only be for a peorid Chaos Zero and Equnox are getting the councle on my ass again so il need to leave soon"

The others nodded and started there jurney to Konoha. "Did they seoriously forget about me?" Ichigo wandered outloud and begane thinking about his brother he assumed dead

-Konoha-

Danzo sat in a dark room with a one way window watching the clans breeding proses into one ultimate clane of unstoppable powers with orochimaru at his side "So then Danzo-kun I will get one of the offspring for my body switching right?"

Orochimaru' eyes turned to the wall with his sensei's head on it and growled. '_as much as I hated the man evean I wouldn't kill him in such a dishonorable way as that'_ Orochimaru was seething when he herd of this and grew a grudge againced the old war hawk with the want of the old mans head.

"Fealing distressed Orochimaru-san?" Danzo asked with his sharingan eye stareing at him for any and all deseet. "Not at all kukuku. Just wandering when little Anko-chan will learn of my being hear...where is that child anyway?"

Danzo's grin faltered and hes expression rew grim. "She left along with the other trators..." Orochimaru chukeled saying "That's my anko-chan" One of the women climaxed in the room and Orochimaru's thoughts turned to Jayria as he would have loved to see this.

"Danzo-sama theres a pervert in the hotsprings spying on the women" Danzo sighed and Orochimaru chukeled saying "Looks like jayria-kun is hear" Orochimaru turned and started on his way to meet his old rivel again but fell as the entire underground fortress shock

"HEVEIN KICK OF PAIN" there in the hole in the roof was tsunade and Jayria both in there sage mode. "So Your hear to huh Orochi-pedo"jayria said with a grin but tsunade hit him in the back of the head making him fall to the grouned.

"Will you shut up for once you pervert" Jayria begain to scratch the back of his head nerviously and said "Well then I guse its time we get this started" They begane to charge when shouts of "Getsuga tensho/Rasangan" and there where empty patches and crators in the landscape.

"A little overbord eh minato-kun?" Minato scratched the back of his head and Kushina screemed "YOU BOTH WENT OVER BORD YOU IDIOTS!" Minato tried to calm her down as Nick sat down and pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat.

Danzo and the others stared in shock at the situation and then he noticed Nick. "So your alive eh Red Flash?" The root nin remained silent and orochimaru waited for him to elaborate "Hes a Z raink in the bingo book hear take a look"

Danzo pulled out a bingo book from his vest and threw it. orochi maru read in shock "The unholy offspring of war and death itself you have no hope once this monster is sighted so make your peace. No bounty? nickname :Red Flash? Real name Nick. Last name: uknown."

Nick got to the last chip and out of nowhere a fat guy was there with the chip in hand "The last chip is alwase the best." then took a bite of it. "Names choji Amikichi who are yall?" the onlookers stared in shock.

Evryone saw a shadow cover Nick's eyes..."You took the only food I had in 16 years and did it without me noticeing me..." the clouds begain to get dark and his eyes glew red.

To evryones surprise he went up and hugged the larg boy "Thank you you moved faster than the herashin or any chakra involved thing now Minato owes me 100000000 ryo Bythe way im Nick that's Minato also known as fourth hokage there's all three legendary sennin over there is the beautiful kushina."

minato had anime tears pouring down his face wile Kushina blushed.

Minato gave him a wallet and some bank cards witch Nick took gladly. Choji chuckled nervously and turned and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Jayria turned back to Danzo and his nin but they where gone all but Orochimaru

"So your alive eh orochi-pedo. Why didn't you leave with Danzo-teme as well." Then jayria turned to the left to see what those grunting noises where and imeaditly did a faceplant into the glass note pad wrighting without averting his eyes away from the sean before him

Orochimaru chukkeled saying "Kukuku I was just thinking how you would like this aria...thoe I am surprised they didn't notice..." Jayria enveloped Orochimaru in a hug saying

"Your the best frend iv ever had Orochi-nee." The onlookers just stared as a sweet droped from each and everyone of them. "Hey minato-kun isn't he the guy that betrayed the leaf and jayria-san hates more than life itself?"

Minato nodded still dumbfounded by the situation and Nick walked slowly up to the snake and separated him from the perverted toad who imeaditly ran back to the mirror.

"Orochimaru we are going to rebuld this village and start over as the new Konoha or whatever Minato-kun hear comes up with." Tsunade, Kushina, and Minato fell to the floor at this thinking '_Wasn't he the one saying DESTROY ALL KONOHA SHINOBI'_

Orochimaru asked "Will I get to be the hokage?" Nick thought for a minute before giving his answer "I don't know it hasn't been decided who will be the new one but I highly doubet it will be you Pedophile-san"

Orochimaru's sweat droped and said in a bord tone "Then im afraid im going to decline but I would like to run a few exparements on you if you would allow me" Nick beagan to think on what to do when someone yelled

"NO I WILL DO THE EXPAREMENTING HEAR" Evryone turned and saw a pail man who seemed to have bult his own body. "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi And I would like to dissect you if you will."

The two mad sientists Glared at eachouther dareing the other to move fowrd and Nick replied "Your welcome to try" And out of nowhere there was a lab table wit blood stains seeped into the metal itself.

Evryone wandered '_how do you even stain metal?'_ exept orochimaru who was examining the strange mans tools. "Ahh shale we test chakra or spiritual pressure first...hmmmm" Nick layed down on the table and evryon went up to see this .

Nobody has seen him bleed before so this was a brethtakeing event. Mayuri grabbed a knife and attempted to cut his abdomen only for the knife to shatter on contact.

"Allow me Mayuri-san." Orochimaru said pulling kesanagi out to try the same thing only for the unbrakeable blade to shatter as well. "So wepons have no effect...I need to take him to my lab immeaditly!" Nick sighed and hopped off the table and put his coat on.

"Naa we got a village to buld first...Hey Minato you know anyone who knows the revivle jutsu thingy?" Minato sighed and pointed to the man crying over his broken sword.

"Yo if wou revive three people for me ill make you a new sword far stronger than kesanagi...Ill make it look snaky?" Orochimaru had stars in his eyes and used a Sumening jutsu for three snakes.

"Just tell me who to revive and it will be done." Nick sayed three names "First theres the shodame nest the nidame then the sandaname hokage's we need them for the bulding." Orochomaru imeadtly begane his hand seals for the sumining wile the snakes begane dissolveing.

Three coffens rose from the ground holding the three ledgends. "God damn where are we now Hashirama-nee," The newly arrived nidame called out climbing out of the coffen. "Hey don't blame me My best frend killed me last time I remember no thanks to you...WHERE WHERE YOU NEE-SAN!"

The nidame sighed saying "You know ever sence I created that jutsu death really is no concequence when I died I was in some place called rukangi...Now where in...a crater?"

Nick and Minato scratched the back of there said saying "Welcome to Konoha?" The two stared at each other when a other voice called out "Will you shut up im tying t slep hear." the dead kage turned seeing a young teenage form of hiruzen Saritobi.

"So someone finaly destroyed that dump? About fucking time." Jayria, Orochimaru, and Tsunade sigh saying "Crap the head injury is heald now the kame of shinobi has returned."

Saritobi turned to his three students and glared "Would you explane to me as to why you didn't take me to the hostpittle? Tsunade you could have done it personaly at any point and time so why?" Jayria scratched the back of his head grinning perversely.

"Well sensei if that hadn't happened I would have lost any or all research time I had not and would never have published my book Ichi Ichi paradise"

-Somewhere else in some forest-

Kakashi sat in a tree wile overlooking the clans in the forest reading his favorite book but felt an immence fear like his biggest joy in life might seace to exeist. "Hey Kakashi-sensei was Konoha supposed to be a bungh of craters and ruins? and are the last first throe fourth Hokage supposed to be alive?"

Kakashi looked down and saw a panting Choji Amikechi like he was stupid but with all the shit that's been going on he decided to hear the kid out. "The Yandanime surprisingly yes but the Shodame and Nidame I don't Think so... As for Konoha...hmmmm...Sorry no idea."

Kakashi gave him his famious eye smile and waved him off. "Ok then ima ask Shikamaru-nee."

-konoha-

"Heruzen-kun is this how your students act?" asked Tobirama. Heruzen shook his head saying "In a training incedent Jayria-kun and Orochimaru-kun set up some trap and long story short I got brain damage." Heruzen glared at the two before settleing on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's sweat was flowing forming a lake as Heruzen said "Don't think I forgot your betrayel and you will be punished with THAT now...Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu (Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison)" A dome of earth enveloped himself and the three ledgendary sennin.

The onlookers tried very hard to listen to any words spoken but there where only screams...

* * *

New chapter done I had to add the new people and yes Naruto and the others will become a lot stronger I just needed to point out the wide gap and capeibilaties that getsuga will be if you have any coments than REVEAW I put alote of effort in all 5500 words hear so DO IT

Black wolf


	7. Chapter 7

BW: Hey so nobody will review so I give up on that but I will continue on with this fic

Jayria: You should wright about my book maybe that will work

BW:...not a bad idea...

Kushina: Nick if you do I will personally castrate you.

BW: Yo Jayria give me your series but before that RUN!

Discamers: I own nothing but this fic

Biju/Zanpacto talking-**"Hi"**

Biju/Zanpacto thinking: '**_hi'_**

normal speech: "Hi"

Normal thinking: '_hi'_

* * *

Naruto had been training in the soul society for 9 years now. He was now able to walk without his hinge that made him look younger. Yoroichi said it was too weird and to wait till he was 17 before releasing it.

He could now use many getsuga techniques and kido and hado spells (Im not writing them all) he evain made lenient of squad two when Omida mysteriously vanished. Despite his clams the others wouldn't let him meet the guy in ground zero.

To top things off the more he used a getsuga move his fetures and hair would change. His hair grew darker now it was a dark shaggy orange and he had more angler features. (AN:I had to figure out how to get his hair out of that yellow crap like someone pissed there too many times)

Naruto sat in his undergrouned den Kyubi had him make. He looked arouned and saw all he put in it. There where a bundle of furs for the bed witch was quit confertable and there was another room full of meat and dead animals.

Naruto turned to the hall way with small floteing lights and sighed jumping into the fur bundle.

'_today is the day I meet that guy and kick his ass and prove im worthy enough of the title getsuga master...lets see ill take Zangetsu ill take some armor and the hidden blade, shuriken, and kunai...Am I good now?'_

Naruto started going over his supplies in deep thought. "Ok ill tell Kyu-chan im headed out and im going what do you think Zangetsu?" Naruto turned over his sholder and saw Zangetsu manifested into his humenish form.

Zangetsu sighed and replied "**I still don't think your ready for this but yes you should tell everyone in my opinion exept that she devil fox women"** Zangetsu growled as he recalled there date Naruto set up.

"Oh come on Zangetsu-nee it wasn't that bad...Or was it?" naruto started shrinking under the mans intence gaze. "**You made me where that hormone shit you said was cologne before the date and she practicticaly raped me**

**And you say it wasn't that bad?"** Naruto imeaditly burst out laughing and fell to the grouned tears roleing down his cheeks. "Ok enough of this lets find kyu-chan" Zangetsu sighed in defeat but what else could he do?

He was his Zanpacto not the other way. **"Find me for what?"** Naruto jumped in all his time training he only trained with Zangetsu Yoruichi Kisuke and Kyubi he never trained with Soifon or saw her unless it was those deadly traps she would set up.

He would see her occasionally when he was training but that was it "I wanted to tell you im headed to Ground Zero want to come with?" Kyubi looked down "**Is there no way I could change your mind about this?"** Naruto shook his head and kyubi sighed

"**Then I guse I have no choice then." **Naruto smiled widely "Then where coming to." Naruto turned and saw Kisuke Yoruichi and surprisingly Soifon. "It wouldn't do for ower apparatus, minus Soifon, to die on us now will it?"

Soifon glared at Kisuke "Im a captin I have other things to do then train a child who cant get out of bed without triggering a single trap the boy needs to work on his reflexes before we train."

Naruto looked at the grouned in shame and remembered the note anko put in his poket 9 years ago "Wait what happened to my jump suit?" Soifon turned to him "Ill tell you if you stop dyeing evry uniform I give you orange." Naruto lauged at the memory of when the other soul reapers wanted theres dyed

"Not a chance ill just Fint it myself Tajū Getsuga Bunshin no Jutsu!" Evryone closed there eyes but Zangetsu because of his sunglasses. When the smoke cleared there where hundreds of dark Naruto's. "Go find my orange jumpsuit of awesomeness."

The clones nodded and departed. Kisuke walked upto Zangetsu "So how exactly dose he use so much of that wile Kurosaki-kun can use so little?" Zangetsu turned to face him "**Getsuga isn't supposed to be used by spiritual pressure like Ichigo.**

**Getsuga it everywhere in the air water earth and evain you."** Kisuke shivered "Im just glad Myuri dosnt know about this who knows what hed do with info like that." everyone nodded and saw a clone holding a jumpsuit running at high speeds to them.

The clone stoped and walked up to Naruto handing him his traid mark. "Go find and tell the others to dispurse." the clone nodded and vanished in a blur of speed. Naruto turned to the others at he coughed fire and insenerated himself.

The others jaw fell to the flore and Kisuke actualy fainted Wile Kyubi burst into a fit of laughter "WHAT IS WROUN WITH YOU KYUBI NARU-KUN JUST COMMETED SUESIDE!" Screamed a supriseingly frantic Yoruichi .

"**Relax Yoruichi-chan its a teleportation jutsu called Katon shunshin I know because I taught it to him." **This time was Yoruichi's turn to faint.

Naruto was sitting behind a rock in the undergrouned training aria he trained at. '_Now then lets see what she wrote...'_

_Dear Kitsune-kun _

_Its me snake from anbu I don't know if you remember me but you better or no ramen for a month_

Naruto pailed and continued reading.

_You have grown into quit a man I saw mikito-chan cheaking you out. Who are you trying to be the Uchiha wisperer hahaha._

_So whats the dead with the fox lady? You shure have weard tasts._

_Sence you have grown up so much I will have to show you what a real women can do when I see you alone._

_The Ever Sexy Anko Materashi_

Naruto didn't know wether to laugh or be scared at this until his perverted thoughts came in. '_I blame Yoruichi-chan for these thoughts' _

* * *

**_FUCKING BITCH ASS LITTLE PRICKS FUCKING LOGED ME OUT OF MY FUCKING ACOUNT WHEN I TIPED ANOTHER FUCKING BULL SHIT 1000 WORDS I TRYED TO FUCKING SAVE BUT NOOOOOO THE FUCKING PRICKS DID THIS ON FUCKING FANFICTION KISS MY ASS I HATE DOC MANAGER GO FUCK YOURSELF IN HELL YOU WHORE BAGS_**

* * *

Naruto recalled his transformation lessons with her and how she made him walk arouned naked for a month so he could "Get used to it" so he did as he was told and Yoruichi decided to do it too

Kisuke Had to go to unuhana from loss of too much blood and Zangetsu refeused to go into his humen form for the whole time so that sucked.

"Well time to go Naruto-kun" Naruto Looked and saw kisuke waveing with a tear in the air next to him. Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to it before they changed there minds.

"Wow he shure is eager to get his ass kicked into oblivion." Yoruichi said to kisuke "Ya we better go before we get left behind again like with loss nochess

-Konoha-

Kushina swong her katana but her target diss appeared in a yellow flash when a word was yelled "RASANGAN" and two blue spirealing sphear's slamed into her back.

Kushina puffed into smoke '_KAGE BUNSHIN?! Shit just like you kushi chan now where is she…THERE'_ Minato threw his three pronged kunie at a tree and flashed right next to the red head.

"I win kushi-chan" Kushina turned and saw a rasangan ready to go. She sighed and droped the katana. Minato smiled and let the rasangan die down when Kushina takkeled him.

"No I think I win By the way I think we shouled switch possions you and I both know I like to be dominated but I wont make it easey." She said seductive ly into his ear.

"Kami knows you do you woke up all of konoha how did it go? Oh ya "Minato faster faster!""Shut up bitch" "That's right im your bitch im your bitch do you like my big ass?" "Fuck Ya hear take this *Slap*" "OH yaaaaaaa!"

There where evean noise complaints in komo and iawa ." Kushina turned a murderious glare to the one who talked and saw a smirking Nick. "You mad bro?" Kushina grabed ker katana wile her hair waved in the backrouned.

Nick turned to minato and saw his herashin kunie in one hand and a rasangan in the other. "COME AT ME BROSKI! GETSUGA SUPIDO" he yelled disappearing from sight.

Then before he could react a big wall of massive purple energy slamed into him. "Hello…..brother." Nick looked up and saw a man with pitch black skin and dragon wings with purple eyes that covered his eyes.

"MARIK JUST DIE AND STAY DEAD" Nick formed a blade from Getsuga arouned him and shot a massive Getsuga Tensho that covered half of the sky.

"That it?... Keiosu sutoraiku burasuto (Chaos strike blast)"

* * *

ok very short chap I know but I have like 3 reveaws and Im loseing motivation people read the first chap and stop so im sorry but until I get more reveaws im going to stop hear I want atleast 10 I don't want to but I read other new fic and it puts this in as worst fic ever :'-( sorry and good bie I will work on next chap so it will be ready to be posted so good bie and PLZZ REVEAW


End file.
